Ships
by prettymuchthestoryofmylife
Summary: Olitz. She hates him. So much. She never wants to see or talk to him again. But she needs him. He loves her. He would give up everything for her. And he won't lose her. Follows along the seasons so far. May be an AU, but right now it's up in the air. Please read and review! First scandal fanfic.
1. Prologue

_Like ships in the night  
__you keep passing me by  
__we're just wasting time  
__trying to prove who's right  
__and if it all comes crashing to the sea  
__if it's just you and me  
__trying to find the light_

The first time Olivia Pope saw Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III she didn't think much of him. Granted it was on a poster after his California Victory for the second time, but still. He was just the governor and she was fresh out of law school.

The second time Olivia Pope saw Fitzgerald Grant III she was standing in the back of campaign headquarters taking a leave of absence from her law firm and she was about to blow his campaign out of the water. He impressed her. A little. He was obviously losing, but he still stood up there fighting.

The third time Olivia Pope saw Fitzgerald Grant she was getting fired, and then rehired again. And she was looking into his eyes and melting just a little more every second she stayed. So she stood straighter, turned around and walked away. Still not impressed, but a little bit infatuated. Maybe.

The fourth time Olivia Pope saw Fitzgerald she was almost friends with him. They were smiling. And they laughed once or twice. She even gave him a tie, one that she ripped off of an "innocent bystander" and she unexplainably felt her heart thump every time he talked, and she automatically smiled every time he looked at her. She was moderately impressed. He had done the impossible- or what his critics had thought to be the impossible, and turned his campaign around. With the help of his wife Mellie he had a chance. A slim chance, but still a chance. Hopefully

The fifth time Olivia Pope saw Fitz she was in love with him. They stood together, just standing. Just being them. For once. They held hands on a campaign bus, and drew and crossed lines, over, and over again. And she felt something she had never felt before. She trusted him with her life, and with herself. She would have died for that man. And she was Impressed. Because he loved her too. And nobody had ever done that. Until Now.

_Like ships in the night letting cannon balls fly  
Say what you mean and it turns to a fight  
Fist fly from my mouth as it turns south  
You're down the driveway... I'm on the couch  
_

The first time Fitzgerald Grant saw Olivia Caroline Pope she was telling him everything wrong with his marriage. And it was exactly what he needed to hear. The moment he laid eyes on her he was intrigued. She smiled, and she laughed but she had a wall up around her. One that he planned to break down. Possibly.

The second time Fitzgerald Grant saw Olivia Pope he was firing her. Because he was running for President, and he couldn't afford to compromise anything and he had come dangerously close without even saying two words to her. And then he was hiring her. And he was deliriously happy looking into those chocolate brown eyes. But then she had walked away. Unfortunately.

The third time Fitzgerald Grant saw Olivia she was critiquing him on his television interview skills. She was criticizing his taste in ties, and telling him that he would have to earn her vote, just like everybody else. And then he was in love with her. Because she was letting him in, and he couldn't help but let her in a little bit at a time. Obviously.

The fourth time Fitzgerald Grant saw Liv he was in the elevator. It was just the two of them. He had just confessed his love for her on national television and although the nation assumed it was Mellie, they both knew who he was really talking about. And they were getting closer. Two inches. One Inch. Their hands were touching. And then the elevator door opened. Almost

The fifth time Fitzgerald Grant saw Livvie all his dreams came true. She didn't go in her hotel room. She let him kiss her. And she let him know her. And it was perfect because they were a team. It was Fitz and Livvie against the world, and he was madly, truly in love, with Olivia Caroline Pope. Definetly


	2. Reflections

_Chasing your dreams since the violent 5th grade_  
_Trying to believe in your silent own way_  
_Cause we'll be ok... I'm not going away_  
_Like you watched at fourteen as it went down the drain_

Olivia Pope sat on her couch thinking. She didn't even have wine. She just had her thoughts. She was sitting in a graveyard. She was surrounded by murders. Huck. All the people Huck had killed. Who knew what that body count was? Jake. He had killed some people. She knew he had. He even killed someone right in front of her. To his credit though the woman he killed had been trying to kill her. Then there was her father. He had never directly killed anyone. That she knew of. But he had ordered countless deaths. Hundreds of people had died at his hands. And Cyrus. Cyrus had Amanda Tanner killed. He ordered a hit, but still. A body is a body whether he pulled the trigger or not. Her blood was on his hands. And then there was Fitz. She knew he was in the navy and she knew that when you were in the navy you had to make certain sacrifices, and she had accepted that. She hadn't asked. But when that meant over 300 innocent people were killed, One of them her mother, she drew the line.

So she got up and got ready. She got her coat on, she grabbed her coffee and she put her stuff in her bag. And the phone rang. Not her cell phone, not her house phone, but the "Fitz Phone". It was the one person she never wanted to talk to again, yet somehow she needed to hear from him. But she stayed strong. And she ignored it. She walked out of the door with her head held high. As soon as she heard the thud of the door, and the ringing of the phone became muffled, her resolve broke. She opened the door and ran to the phone. Immediately answering it but not saying anything. Not yet. And then they were talking and she was telling him what she had thought to herself not ten minutes earlier, leaving out some key details, like names and body counts. And then for ten short seconds she had her strength back. So she quickly hit the end button, and threw the phone on the table. She shouldn't have done that. She shouldn't have talked to him. But she needed it. She needed to hear his voice because even if she was furious with him, even if he killed her mother, even if she _hated_ him with all her being. She needed him. It was sick, and twisted, and sometimes her savior. Because she would always belong to Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, Just like she would always belong to her father. They owned her. They were both the reason she was alive.

_And pops stayed the same and your moms moved away_  
_How many of our parents seem to make it anyway_  
_We're just fumbling through the grey_  
_Trying find a heart that's not walking away_

Fitzgerald Grant sat at his desk in the oval office reflecting. Mainly reflecting on the bomb Olivia Pope had dropped in his lap not 24 hours earlier. He had killed her mother. He had killed her mother. _He had killed her mother._ Before she had told him that he had been wondering why she couldn't forgive him. He had forgiven her for Defiance. But then again he hadn't killed her mother. So he called her. She was just breathing at first. Listening to him beg her to talk to him. And then she had called him a murder. She told him she was sitting in a graveyard. Of his bodies. And he believed it. He loved her so much. He would give everything up for her. He would give her the world. That is how much he loved her. But in this case, for the first time ever, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III thought it probably wouldn't be enough. But he would make it enough. He had to. Because he couldn't live without her. His life before she came into it was a distant memory. The kind you have of when you were five years old. He couldn't go back to that. He couldn't go back to Mellie. She was his teammate a long time ago, but now they were adversaries. He didn't hate her. Not completely. Not the way he had hated Big Gerry. But he hated her enough to know that a life with her, and without Olivia Pope would be a miserable one, and one he would hate living every day for the rest of his life. He couldn't lose her. He _wouldn't _loser her. Not again.  
************************************************** ************************************************** *************************

**Questions, Comments, or Outrages? Just let me know.**

**xoxo**


End file.
